villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Frost (Mortal Kombat)
Got an interesting proposal today. Let’s see if Frost (Mortal Kombat) would qualify. Who is Frost, and What Has She Done? Frost is the clone and former apprentice of Sub-Zero. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as his top pupil. Unfortunately, she harbored a lot of greed, pride, and resentment, and tried to usurp Sub-Zero as Lin Kuei grandmaster. She wound up frozen solid from the power of Sub-Zero’s medallion. Sub-Zero hopes to free her one day so she could become a better person. This didn’t come to pass, since Frost was freed from her prison and joined the Forces of Darkness in the battle of Armageddon. This is not the version we’re talking about, we’re going to talk about the version from the alternate timeline. Before she was Sub-Zero’s top apprentice, she was a brutal underground fighter who fought in death matches, killing 21. Her streak ended when she was defeated by Cassie Cage, but Cage spared her life. One day, Frost got a visit from Raiden, who told her to visit Sub-Zero. After a scuffle which was a complete victory for Sub-Zero, before joining his clan. Frost excelled in her talents as Sub-Zero’s apprentice, and looked like she was going to be next in line to be Lin Kuei Grandmaster. But she ruined her chances when she refused to comply for a peace treaty between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, Scorpion’s clan. After attacking Scorpion and causing a fight between Sub-Zero and Scorpion, Sub-Zero froze her and promised Scorpion that he would discipline her. One day, she was approached by Kronika and was given an offer to lead the new Cyber Lin Kuei, and become the head of the most powerful ninja clan in the New Era. Frost accepts this offer, knowing full well what Kronika intends to do to the world, and transforms herself into a cyborg, so she can have full control over the Cyber Lin Kuei. Now leading this new group, Frost lured out hundreds of her former clansmen so she can kidnap them and forcefully transform them into her own cyborg soldiers. The process she uses to transform them is not pretty, as Frost eviscerates her victim, and tears them apart to get the brain and spinal cord to attach them to a cyborg body, completely removing their entire free will and becoming a puppet for Frost. She deliberately picked Lin Kuei members as a form of revenge to Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei for disagreeing on the peace treaty with the Shirai Ryu. Scorpion and Sub-Zero went to the main factory to destroy it, then Frost reveals herself, acknowledging her belief that neither of them saw her talents before trying to kill them both. She was defeated, but she survived the encounter and returned to Kronika to prepare the remaining cyborgs for the final battle. As one of Kronika’s main vanguards, Frost leads her cyborg army to face the heroes. She fights Raiden and mocks his past failures. It ends horribly for her, as Raiden defeats and destroys her, ending the Cyber Lin Kuei nightmare. Heinousness Frost is an arrogant ninja that believes herself to be the best in the world. She is responsible for the transforming of many people into cyborgs under her servitude, and her process is quite horrific; mutilating her victims and extracting the brain so it will be attached to a robot that will be under her control, and all free will is gone. Mitigating Factors It’s true that Sektor is also guilty of roboticizing the Lin Kuei, but it’s worth noting that the process he used is ambiguous, unlike Frost’s method, where we see her full force of the process. Another thing, the people Sektor have made into cyborgs was mostly from their consent, and he genuinely believed this was the best for his clan. Frost has no such mitigating factor, and goes out of her way to make this as horrific as possible, because of her blood lust and revenge, which is blown out of proportion especially with the Cyber Initiative. Also in her ladder ending (non canon, of course), even Kronika dismissed her, and Frost took control of the hourglass, intending to remake it in her own image, but unlike Kronika, she will not let mortals get in the way of her vision, so her own Lin Kuei warriors will kill those that get in her way to perfect her vision of the world. She’s made it known that her true loyalty is to herself. Final Verdict I’ll be honest, this gets a yes from me, because of the unique standard and having no qualms whatsoever in doing as much horrific things she can with the limited resources and power she has. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals